


Water in the blood

by A_Brat_Without_Talent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea is a Kingdom, Alternative Universe- Elemental Powers, Attempted Rape, BAMF Lance, Bayard Can morph, Galra is an Empire, I have no idea what I’m doing., Lance Calls himself Lancey Lance, Lance calls Shiro Takashi, Lotor is a commander, M/M, Poisen, Protective shiro, Queen Allura, Shiro is a commander, Skin Carving, War, because I have creative freedom, cross dressing, monster attack, sadistic Lotor, social classes, the lions are actual lions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Brat_Without_Talent/pseuds/A_Brat_Without_Talent
Summary: The world Lance lived in was divided into twelve Levels. The top six held the worlds most powerful and important people. They were the people gifted by 'god' to have special Elemental powers.The lower levels were not gifted. They worked the low class jobs and were granted with a lifetime of disrespect. Lance was the lowest Class.That is, until he traps his town in a torment of water.All the while, A war rages between The kingdom Of Altea and The Galran Empire.





	1. The discovery

The sun hadn't yet warmed the earth, and the air still had the feeling of the night’s chill. This was the time Lance had leave his house for work. Most people, excluding soldiers, could get up whenever they pleased. Lance and his family didn't have the luxury of sleeping in. Each able bodied member had to work if they wanted to provide for the family.

Lance, an able bodied teen, had to get up at the crack of dawn to tend to the house of his boss. He worked as a maid. He cleaned, he cooked, and in exchange his boss, Prince Lotor, would give him either money or food. Both of which Lance needed, gravely. Lance pulled on a coat over his rags and slipped out the door.

There was a war going on, one between the kingdom of Altea and The Galra empire. While Lance was on the side of Altea, he desperately needed money and was willing to overlook the fact that his boss was on the other side of the war. Not to mention is home was at the border between galra occupied territory and Altea’s beautiful countryside. He also couldn't say no to a man with powers. Soon enough, Lance figured, his home would become a battle zone. He wouldn't have to work if his boss was busy.

Lance quietly stepped through the backdoor. It was always open for the peasant maids to get through.

Hanging on the wall, in the maid's room, was a short two piece frilly blue dress next to Lance’s daily chores. Lance quickly took the dress off the wall and stuffed it into trash. Then marched into Lotor’s chambers.

Lotor made most of his maids wear dresses, male or otherwise, but Lance refused the dress wear. Lance had nothing against dresses and skirts, he'd wear them on occasion. He just couldn't wear the skimpy outfits his perverted boss set out for him. Wearing it meant Lotor had power over him.

Prince Lotor sat looking over papers, presumably battle plans, his hand absently turning. It spun the spoon from a few feet away. Even after working with the Elemental, Lance could not believe the powers they could have.

Lance’s world was separated into twelve levels. The top six levels consisted of Elementals. Elementals were people born will powers. It was a recessive trait, passed down through families. A trait no one in Lance’s family had.

The bottom six level were non Elementals or people without powers. They were considered weak and dumb. Elementals were the best of the best, ‘chosen by god’ as some would say. Lance and his family were level twelve, the lowest of the lows. They were peasants who worked the jobs no one else wanted. Lotor was a level 1 commander and prince.

“Lance, if you do not wear the regulated clothes, I will cut your pay.” The commander spoke. Lotor brought the dress out of the trash, floating it in front of Lance’s face. If his pay was cut his family would starve.  
It taunted him. "Pride or Family," the dress would say. Lance angrily snatched the dress out of the air and marched back to the maid’s room.

Once in the dress, he stomped back. “Fucking happy now, Prince Lotion.”

Lotor looked up, drinking up the teens image. “Ah, Lance dear.” He smiled pushing from his seat. “Nice of you to come and see me.” The prince leaned forward, edging closer to Lance.”

“You are aware I work for you.” Lance chuckled nervously. “I am here every morning.”

“And that's the highlight of my week. The moment I get to see your lovely face.” Lotor pressed Lance against a wall. Trapping him between his arms. “I must say. “ Lotor licked his lips. “You look much better dressed out of those rags. My dear, you look ravishing.”

Lance could feel the heat of Lotor's breathe against his ear. “I have to work, Lotor.” Lance ducked under the prince’s arm.

Lotor reached out for Lance’s arm and harshly pulled him back. “But sweetie, your work is to do anything I tell you.” Lotor used his powers to pull a chair closer. He sat down pulling a squirming Lance into his lap. “Now deary, stop struggling or I will have to force you.”

“Lotor, this isn’t what I signed up for. Just let me clean your fucking house.” Lotor placed his hand over Lance’s mouth. Lance bite the hand before Lotor could say another word.

“Now now Lance, don't bite the hand that feeds you.” Lotor tightened his grip. “Also, sweetie, you have no say in whether or not something isn't ‘what you signed up for’. Our only agreement was no Powers could be used against you in anyway.” Lotor trailed his hands down Lance’s back. “Sweetie, be a dear and take off your clothes.”

Lance attempted to pull out of Lotor's lap. “Fuck no you creep.” Lance gulped. This was getting way too real for him to deal with. “I will quit.”

Lotor laughed, letting go of the teen. He never knew peasants could be so entertaining. Lotor wanted to see how else the teen could entertain him. “You’re to poor to quit.” Lotor twirled his hands, activating his powers. “If you won't listen, i'll make.”

Lance was lifted off the ground. He knew what was happening and knew that it was out of his control. Lance twisted in the air, letting panic get the best of him. “This is against the contract.” Lotor twisted Lance around. “I'll report you.”

Lotor chuckled as he used his powers to pull off the clothes. “Who's the army gonna listen to? A level twelve serving boy or a level one army commander? Huh?”

Lotor drooled as more and more layers were being pulled off. Lance’s perfect cream skin begging him. He wanted to sink his teeth into it. He wanted to taste it. Lotor acted animalistic, he was hungry. Lance pleaded, tears beginning to spill over.

Lotor jumped up from the chair. He ripped a knife off of his belt and began to carve his name into the perfect, flawless skin of Lance’s should . Lance screamed as each letter was delicately carved into the teens skin. Just going deep enough to scar but no more.

Lotor licked the pooling blood, leaving his lips red and shiny. He promptly kissed the half naked teen. His tongue trailed down until it reached the teens chin. “Beautiful. Too bad you aren't a Elemental.” He signed, dragging his hands down to Lance’s hips.

“Stop it.” Lance cried just has Lotor reached his abdomen. Lotor pulled off Lance shoes. Slowly, to tease himself.

“Don't worry, I'll treat you nice.” He kissed the top of Lance’s head. He then proceeded to pull the bottom portion of the dress off. Lotor licked the abdomen, reaching his hands into his maid's skirt. “Lotor, stop!” Lance screamed. His eye flashed white and water erupted from the ground. It encased Lotor in a bubbles of water, efficiently cutting off his air supply. With Lotor distracted, his power cut off and Lance dropped to the ground. He quickly gathered his clothes, slipping them on as he ran from the military outpost. He didn't look back.

Water circled around him, forming a protective barrier, as he ran.  
Lance dropped the ground, his right arm clutching the carving on his left. He was confused, disorientated and exhausted. Lance didn't want to leave the water barrier.

The world looked at Lance, a peasant in rags surrounded by water.

 


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets the paladins of Voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was edited by my friend.

The water continued to surround Lance as his anxiety spiked the torment of water flooded the town, trapping everyone and everything in protective barriers of rippling fast water. Lance wasn't aware of what he was doing and he couldn't stop it, nor did he want to. He felt safe inside the water.

He could feel the power pulsing through his fingers. It felt like his hands were buried in cement. Lance could feel his energy draining with each hour that the water swirled around him. Adrenaline and fear kept it going. Fear for himself and the adrenaline left from his morning. 

“Mr. McClain?” Lance flinched, not expecting to be called. In response the water swirled faster around him. “Lance, I am commander Takashi Shirogane of the Altean army.” Shirogane backed away from the water barrier. He saw that he was frightening Lance. “You can call me Shiro, if you like.”

Lance nodded, turning so he could see the silhouette of Shiro. The water followed his movements and splashed up at the commander. Shiro took the opportunity to step closer. He had to keep the teen calm. “Mind if I come in?” The water spiked for a moment before slowly.

“How’re you gonna get in?” Lance croaked. Shiro answering by for fully pushing a hole in the water with a gust of wind and stepping through. 

Elementals could do wonders. They could fix things or fight. They could trick or infiltrate. But each Elemental had their limit. 

Shiro had tried previously to stop the water barriers but he could do little. The raw powers of Lance easily overpowered the trained Aerokinetic. 

Despite not being able to stop Lance, he could use his ability to break into the barrier.

The hole closed violently behind him. Sloshing behind Shiro as the water tried to follow the current. 

Shiro slowly walked towards Lance like he was a wild animal. Lance didn't understand why a commander of the Altea would want to talk to him. He was just a peasant. Just a maid. A servant. There were thousands of ways Lance could describe himself but not a single word was high enough for a commander to look at him. The only reason a commander would lay his eyes on Lance is if they were watching the dirt beneath their feet. 

In a normal situation, Lance would've been able to come up a reason but his brain was fried from the day. “Do you know why I'm here?” Shiro slowly sat next to Lance. He chose his words carefully. When Lance shook his head, Shiro continued. “Lance, do you understand what you are doing?” Shiro didn't seem to have his ass in clouds. He seemed to look at Lance like he was a person and not a peasant. 

Lance shrugged, he knew what was happening but he didn't know what was happening. He had a vague idea. The more he thought about the crazier it seems. “I think I killed my boss.” Lance hopped he had, Lotor would be mad if he was still alive. Lance dropped the hand that was still holding his shoulder. 

Shiro stared at the carving.His eyes followed the trail of dried blood. “Lance. I'm gonna need you to stop the water. You’re trapping people.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Shiro knew he had said something wrong. Water spun faster the barrier of water growing thicker. His eyes flicked back towards Lance. The teen was panicking. 

“I'm hurting people. Oh god. Oh god. How do I stop? Why is this happening? Oh this is too much.” Shiro tried to get Lance's attention as the brunette panic. The barrier became wild. It lashed out spraying The two inside. “Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.” Lance stammered. 

Shiro placed a hand Lance's shoulder. “You’re not hurting anyone. But you will if you don't stop the water.” His voice was soft and his words were careful. “I've been in your place Lance. One time I set a building on fire with a lightning strike.” Shiro laughed as he recalled the memory. He hoped his laugh would make him seem friendlier. “All you have to do is calm down, Ok? Breathe when I breathe.” Lance took a deep breathe. Shiro calmed him. “You might feel a little tired, using powers drains energy.” 

The barrier around Lance began to calm. It slowed down, falling in a ring around him. “That's it, Lance.” Shiro looked around, seeing the water around the town doing the same. 

As Lance calmed down, the adrenaline and power usage mixed together. It drained his system and causing is eyes to droop. Shiro carefully maneuvered the exhausted man into his lap. When Shiro was sure Lance was asleep he scooped the teen into his arms and walked to the soldiers awaiting his return. “I'm sorry Lance.” He sighed. “But you're going to have to come with me.”

 

Lance awoke in the softest bed he’d ever been. Covered in sheets whiter than he’d ever seen before. The walls were painted in the richest blue. It was like a fairytale. Or a dream.  
Lance thought, maybe Lotor had killed him. He’d never touched something so fine. This was a world for the wealthy. A world for the upper levels. A world Lance didn't belong in. 

Lance threw the blankets off of him. They were too nice, surely he'd soil them. Or worse, he'd have to pay for using the bedding. 

His curiosity got the best of him and lance slipped out of bed. He headed towards the door only to find it locked. He was trapped in the room.  
He felt anxiety grabs its hold. “You’re fine, Lancey Lance.” He spoke to himself. “After all, if you were in danger, you wouldn't have been placed in such a nice room. And they wouldn't have bandaged your arm.” Since he couldn't leave, he decided to explore the room as a distraction. 

There was a bathroom tucked inside the room, nearly hidden in the far corner. Lance walked inside and began nosing through the draws.  
In the drawers were various different products that Lance wished he had. He’d seen things like them while passing through town. Lance had managed to create replicas for his face, although they weren't very good. 

Lance pulled all the products onto the counter, carefully separating them into groups. He separated them by times of day the products were to be used. After, he read each and carefully applied some product onto his face. 

He hadn't felt clean since yesterday morning, assuming Lance had only slept through the night. Being able to thoroughly clean his face brought a sense of control. The ugly feeling washing away with the water. 

When Lance walked back to the bed, there was a neatly folded pile of clothes waiting on the bedside. The clothes were soft to the touch, softer than anything Lance had ever worn on his skin. The shirt had a modest design, unlike the clothes Lotor wanted him to wear, and the bottoms were sweatpants. 

Lance picked up the clothes and tossed them towards an empty corner of the room. Just like with Lotor, Lance would not wear clothes someone set out for him. Maybe it was pride, maybe he was scared. Either way, Lance would only wear clothes that he picked out himself. 

Moments later, the door unlocked and someone slowly entered the room. As the person opened the door, Lance slipped into the bathroom. He didn't know who was entering, where he was, or why he was there. Being so clueless made him a bit wary. 

“Mr.McClain?” A feminine voice called out. Lance peaked through a crack in the door. Inside the room was Queen Allura of Altea and Commander Takashi Shirogane following at her heels. A few others shadows could be seen at the foot of the door, but they had yet to enter the room.  
Lance let out a squeak and shut the bathroom door, quickly locking.  
Assuming the worst, Lance began to panic. Thinking, he’d done something wrong and was getting punished. 

“Nope, Lancey Lance, You’re not gonna panic. You’re going to flatter them until they love you and you don't die.” He whispered, sitting on the floor

The two in the bedroom, turned as the bathroom door locked. Quietly stepping up to the door. “Lance it’s me, Takashi.” Shiro paused and knocked on the door. “It's Shiro and Queen Allura. Can you let us in? We aren't here to hurt you.” Lance looked around the bathroom, he quickly shoving the products into draws, then thrusted the door open. Lance felt he could trust Shiro. 

Lance plopped back down on the floor just before the two entered. “Hello Lance, how have you been?”  
Shiro said, joining Lance on the floor. 

Lance wanted to rant about his problems. He wanted to cry out frustration but instead he just said, “Fine.” It came out normal. It didn't sound small or angr, it sounded normal. Shiro sighed, glancing back at the queen. 

“Alrighty.” Shiro stood back, extending his hand towards Lance. “The queen and I will escort you to breakfast. We will be eating with Allura, myself, the queen’s advisor, and the Paladins of Voltron. If they ever bothered to listen to me.” Shiro spoke louder at the end, insuring the shadows at the door heard him. Lance heard the shuffling outside the door and grabbed Shiro’s hand. 

“Vol….Tron?” lance asked. He had never heard of Voltron. Shiro told the teen the Lance would find out about Voltron soon enough. “It's not important right now.” Allura flanked Lance’s side, guiding the teen towards the door. “What is important, is getting some food in your stomach.” Shiro smiled. 

Lance stared in amazement as the Commander lead him down the halls. The halls shimmered. Beautiful curtains draped from the ceiling. Strings of light hung off the walls. The building was beautiful, whatever it was. As if she could read his mind, Allura bent over and whispered in Lance's ear. “Welcome to the Castle, Lance.” She smirked, pushing the door to the dining room open. 

Sitting at the dining room table were three teens and a man. On the table was more food than Lance had ever seen. There was meats of all kinds, salads, breads, fruit, some weird goo. Lance's mouth watered at the sight. “I must me fucking dreaming.” Lance practically shouted, causing heads to turn.  
Shiro chuckled as he lead Lance to a seat. “Ah, you must be the waterboy we heard about.” The ginger spoke. Shiro began making a plate for Lance and himself. “Uh, maybe?” Lance answered, looking towards The queen in confusion. Shiro sat next to Lance handing him a plate. “We’ll explain later. Eat now, talk later.” 

Lance gladly took the plate and dug in. It tasted like heaven, almost as good as the food his mother made on special occasions. “Oh. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.” Lance said through bites of mystery meat. “This is amazing.”He words caused the three teen across from him to chuckle. 

The shortest one elbowed the larger one. “See hunk, You had nothing to worry about. Everyone loves your food.” The larger one, Hunk, laughed and nodded.  
“That and peasants are easy to please.” The third teen said, earning him an elbow to the stomach. 

“I may be a peasant but I still have better hair than you, Mr.Edgelord.” Lance didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there. Also, he couldn't just let someone with a 1990’s mullet trash talk him. The mullet man in question, let out a low growl and opened his mouth to speak before getting shushed by Shiro. 

“Lance, meet Pidge, Hunk, Keith and Coran.” Allura pointed to each person as they gave a greeting. Lance scrapped some food into his mouth and waved to each person, except Keith. 

“So, Takashi, you never really told me why I'm here.” Lance whispered. He was afraid of the answer.  
Shiro didn't explain anything, he only got up from his seat and lead Lance to a room in the castle. 

Shiro cracked open the door. “Don't be afraid. She won't hurt you.” Before Lance could utter another word, he was shoved through the door and it closed behind him. 

Inside the room were five crystal statues carved in the shape of lions. Each crystal was a different color and sizes. The blue crystal was surrounded by a blue film but glowed brightly compared to the others.  
Upon seeing the Blue statue, Lance felt a wave of comfort pass over him.  
He approached the statue and knocked gently on the film. The film dispersed with a bright light. It blinded Lance for a few moments. When he could see again, the lion was no longer a statue but a brilliant blue lion. A real lion. It leaned forward pressing its nose into Lance hands. Upon contact, water rushed around the two swirling into beautiful shapes. 

Lance looked around in wonder, watching the water slowly swirl and disappeared. It wasn't harsh and fast like before, it was slow and beautiful like a dance.  
Lance watched the water in wonder until the blue lion rubbed up against him, breaking Lance from his thoughts.  
Blue then scooped up Lance, gently placing him on her back. Blue runs out of the room before Lance has to grasp the situation.  
Shiro, who was standing just outside the door, jumps back as the door slams open. “Takashi! Help! Where is she taking me?” Lance yells as the lion parades him down the hallways. 

“Bye Lance, have fun.” Shiro chuckles and walks back to the dining room, laughing more as he hears Lance grumbling loudly down the hallway. 

Despite the peasant only being in the castle for a couple hours, he already fits right in with the rest of Voltron. Shiro wasn't surprised. Voltron was family and he could tell Lance was perfect for his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tooned for chapter 3. Coming out whenever I want it to.


	3. His part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns about Voltron and his Placement in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend for editing this.

When the Blue Lion had finally returned Lance to the dining room, he was ready for some answers. He hopped off his lion and stormed up to the others, Blue following in his foot steps.

“Alright, enough is enough. This little break for the hell that is my life has been nice but I want some fucking answers. And I want them now. So cough it up.” Lance demanded. Not caring an once about his social status. 

Queen Allura sighed but stood up, fully ready to answer the teen. “Ask away Mr.McClain.”

Lance huffed. He had a billion questions blowing through his mind. “Why am I here?” It was the question that had been bugging his mind since he woke up. 

“You are here because your powers completely overtook an entire village. Not to mention your efforts alone pushed the Galra invasion back.” 

For the last ten years the Galra empire has been pushing the borders of Altea. They were invading, raiding and destroying anything they could find all in the hopes of controlling the greater known kingdoms of the Voltron allegiance. A couple months back, the Galra had taken over Lance's village. This caused Lance and his family to be caught right in the middle of a war zone. 

The Altean Army had been trying to push the Galra back and protect the village from possible enslavement. The town had been virtually lost to them. Altea was losing Land, people and Money.

An army couldn't get rid of the Galra, but a single peasant could. 

“The blue lion, which had previously belonged to me, shut herself off in distress and broke her bond with me.” A look of sadness covered the Queen's face but she quickly shook it off. “The reason you are here is because you completed three impossible things, became a paladin of Voltron and your powers make you a danger to yourself and others.” Allura concluded, leaving Lance in utter shock. 

Before, The most Lance could accomplish was keeping his family from starving. Now, it was helping the war efforts. 

“Also, an Elemental is required to be trained and assigned to a branch. Any Elemental showing possible strength level above a fifteen are also required to test their abilities. This way we can effectively group you and keep track of you. Branches are the sections an Elemental belongs to. These are group by power type.” Allura added before ushering ance to take a seat. 

Blue carefully licked Lance's carving as he sat down on a couch. “And Voltron, what is that?”

Allura explained the story of Voltron. 

Voltron happened long ago before Allura’s Father, King Alfor was still in rule and the world's were divided.  
A young Altean, Honevra was conducting experiments on Non-Elementals. She was trying to give them powers. Honevra tried to condense Elemental powers into one focal point, the eyes. The patient never survived.  
Eventually Honevra had managed to gather one person for every power.  
The Elementals surrounded the patient, all pouring immense power into a single eye.  
The patient screamed as crystals began consuming them.  
The patient had morphed into a dangerous beast. The beast began destroying the town.  
The king of that time, suggested trying the experiment on lions. So the beast and the lion could fight each other until they both died.  
The lion they choose ended up being pregnant, unknown to Honevra and her team. The mother lion turned into a beast as well, she quickly defeated the patient. She then peacefully ran off into the wilderness of Altea and beyond. The mother lion was said to have died peacefully at birth and her five children scattered to the reaches of the universe, Honevra’s experiments were long forgotten. 

Many years later, King Alfor discovered the red lion in a cave as he fought the Galra. Soon enough the other four lions and their powers were discovered. King Alfor found out that the lion only reacted to him. 

When everyone else would touch Red, she would turn back into crystal. Whenever King Alfor was in trouble his lion would react. Alfor dubbed this bonding. 

Lance leaned back on the couch. His brain processing the story. For the first time in his life, Lance felt special. He was used to being just another peasant. Just another maid. Just another person. Now Lance felt important. Instead of just a happy accident or a broken condom. There was purpose to his existence.  
Lance clicked his tongue. “Why is Voltron so important?”

“The paladins of Voltron are the one of the most powerful Elementals to live. Your Power, combined with the other four paladins will create an unstoppable force. With the lions at your side, you will win the war.” Allura beamed. Altea was her home and her kingdom, she would do anything to save it from The Galran Empires destructive hands. 

Lance gulped. He didn't want to fight in the war. Friends and family of Lance had gone off to war. They’d fought in hopes that their efforts could take their families out of poverty. Lance had heard a million goodbyes and not a single welcome back. War was the reason his father never came home. War was the reason Lance had worked as a maid instead of going to school. War was the reason he now had someone's name carved into his left arm. 

Lance knew the trials of war. 

War would slowly creep into town. The false promise of a better future hanging from its web of lies. It would take and never return. War was the pied piper of Hamelin, drawing children away, only to return them in the form a soldiers mutilated corpse. 

“I have to fight?” Lance took a deep breath. “I can't fight. I won't fight.” Lance could see Allura, frothing beneath the surface.“War is not something I want to take part in.” 

Allura spoke in a calm voice. “You must fight, it is your duty as a Paladin.” Lance brushed Blue out of his lap and stood. 

“I didn't ask to be a paladin. I didn't ask for any of this. I've only been here for a few hours at most and you are already thrusting responsibility I don't deserve onto me. The war of Altea is none of my business. My only business is making sure my family is fed and alive. And I can't do that if I'm serving a war that I have nothing to do with.” Lance throat clenched up. The familiar twist of anxiety pulling at the base of his stomach. 

Allura slammed her hands on the coffee table, causing Lance to flinch and step back. He hit edge of the couch, falling down onto the floor. “Do you not care about this kingdom? Your Kingdom. Your home. It’s duty as an Elemental. Would you rather continue to be Lotor’s whore?” Allura raised her voice. Her kingdom was important to her and the stress of war cause her temper to be on edge. With the addition of losing her paladin status, Allura wasn't in the best mood. She had been putting on a facade for the teen but it was quickly dropping. She was envious and stressed, taking it out on the poor overloaded peasant. 

Lance backed up to the wall as Allura stepped forward. “How can this country not be any of your business? The Galra have taken over your life. I've seen your records. They've taken your family. They've taken your future. How can you not care? How can a peasant like you be so ungrateful?” Lance clenched his teeth. 

The Queen could call him a Whore. She could crush him like dirt beneath her feet. She could treat him like shit for all he cares. But Allura can't call Lance ungrateful. “Have you ever earned a damn thing, Princess?” Lance sneered. “‘Cause from where I'm sitting, you look like an entitled bitch. You're kingdom was handed to you. You haven't had to work as a maid. You haven't had to dig through someone's fucking trash to find food. You’ve had people serve you, cook for you, clean for you. 

I am grateful that I am still alive. I am grateful I wasn't raped. I am grateful that this war is teaching you to work.  
I don't want to be here, so don't treat me like I'm supposed to be happy that you ripped me away from my family. I have duties at home. I have jobs. I have a life. From where I'm sitting, it looks like you're the one taking my future away.” Lance jumped up and quickly bursts out the room. His heart beating heavily in his chest. If the Queen wasn't going to punish him before, she sure is now, Lance thought grimly. 

What is the punishment for calling royalty a bitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate on Allura. She's really stressed alright?


	4. ECS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovers a few of the paladins powers as well as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet chapter four. Wow. People actually like this. Thanks y’all. P.s I thrive off of comments.

Allura and Lance had gotten off to a rocky start but the Queen had no intention to let that ruin a friendship she could have. Allura was determined to apologize to the teen and start over on their friendship so, she set out to search for him. 

Allura found Lance looking out the window of the castle, staring at the shining capital of Altea with the blue lion at his side.  
“Beautiful, isn't it?” Allura says joining Lance. Lance continues to stare window, ignoring the Queen. “Look, I'm sorry Lance. I have been stressed and quite frankly, a little mad that blue chose you over me, but that was no reason to chew you out. To prove my sincerity, I, Queen Allura of Altea, will grant you one wish.” The queen smiled proudly, guilt blowing off her chest. 

“Like a genie?” Lance asked, stroking his chin. Allura nodded and Lance turned to the Queen. “Then I want you to send a note to my family telling them where I am and I want them protected under the Altea. Please?” Normally Lance wouldn't accept offers, but he knew he wouldn't be able to support his family from the army. “Of course, Lance. May I wish that we restart this friendship?” Lance accepted the offer.

 

The last couple days had been emotionally and physically exhausting. Lance wanted a break. No, needed a break. But it seemed the universe had other plans.  
Lance fell onto the couch. He wanted to take a nap, to cool his mind and rest his body. A simple nap, nothing to longer. As Lance shut his eyes a voice over the intercom told him to report to the training area.  
Groaning, Lance got off the couch and marched to the training room. 

More work. More pressure. More shit Lance didn't care about. Lance needed time to process all the recent events. Time he wasn’t getting.  
His brain needed a break from the constant confusion and panic it was having to deal with. A break he wasn't getting. 

The other four paladins were gathered in the training room, suited up in armor. Lance peered in.  
The room was nearly empty except for a pod in the center of the room and a suit tucked into the back of the room. 

Lance entered, he bore no armor, and joined the paladins. Pidge and Hunk were teasing Shiro while Keith snickered in the background. “‘Sup.” Lance greeted. “We bothering Takashi? Sounds like fun.” he grinned, finger gunning Shiro. The other paladins snickered before turning away. Lance rose an eyebrow at the behavior. Shiro gave an awkward shrug before promptly turning away and scooting towards Keith. Lance paid no mind. 

The Queen and her advisor entered the room, drawing all conversations to an end. “Today we will be doing the Elemental Classification and Skill Test. Or The ECS.” All paladins looked up, a gleam in their eyes. Lance could assume The ECS was something they enjoyed. Even Keith looked excited. “Lance, the ECS is a test that determines and elemental’s skill level and tests how they improved since they last took it. It is taken at the age 4. The test is then taken at least once a year. Your score will calculated and the test will increase in difficulty as you improve.” The Queen said, explaining the mechanics of the test. After all was explained, Lance was fitted with the blue paladin armor and joined the other paladins in the observation deck. 

Pidge would be the first to take the test. Lance would be the last.

Pidge walked into the pod, her bayard clutched in hand. The pod door shut behind with a quiet hiss. A red light filtered through the door before scanning Pidge. The lights in the room suddenly shut off, nothing but the glow of the pod and the paladin could be seen. The sound of gears filled the room and the floor morphed. 

Shiro leaned closer to Lance, neither of them drawing their eyes away from the spectacle. “The Test is created the course based on saved Progress from her last test and physical scans uploaded from the training sequence.” 

When course was finished, a light purple glow filled room, barely illuminating it. Pidge stepped out of the pod, grinning as she carefully began her course. 

The low light suddenly flashed red and the Green Paladin leaped off the floor. She flipped onto a ledge, quickly shooting her Bayard towards a hook on the wall. 

Lance could see various obstacles dotting the floors, walls and ceiling. The room seemed to have stretched to an impossible length. Lance couldn’t tell if it was a trick if the light or if the room had actually changed. 

The obstacles began to move and morph, the floor still glowed red. Pidge kept off the floor with ease, until the morphing if the obstacles sped up. Pidge growled shooting her Bayard across the room attempting to hook and swing. Unfortunately, the hook Pidge aimed for shot backwards as she swung, causing the green Paladin to thunk onto the floor. “God damnit,” the smaller Paladin cursed, rubbing her behind. 

The other paladins started clapping. Cheering praise towards Pidge. “New record Pidge! You kept off the floor for an hour and forty five minutes.” The test was meant to test Pidge’s reflexes and agility in an entertaining way along with endurance. 

The next few test flew by in a flash. They tested Pidge’s physical abilities and mental capacity. The green passed all tests with flying colors. Soon enough the test began to morph into a different type test. The change cause Pidge to let out a cheer of joy. 

Two skeletons dropped near pidge, along with three droids across the room. The green paladin let out a surprised shriek. “Only two! Last time I got six! Fuck.” 

Pidge bought her hands up, moving the skeleton like a marionette. The skeletons moved as if they were alive. The boney corpses shot forward towards the droids. Pidge the gripped her bayard tightly, then also shot forward. One skeleton bent down, allowing Pidge to summersault off its bones and wrap her bayard around the neck of a droid. She hit the ground gracefully but powerfully. 

Pidge swung her arm backward with a strong force, causing the droid to fly over her head. The droid crashed into another droid, breaking. 

Lance was in awe. Pidge had managed to take out a droid using her wits, skill and power. Not to mention she had done it in less than a minute. 

The paladin on the observation deck shouted praises as the green paladin took down all four droids. As the first four droids went down, more flooding the room. Pidge let a frustrated growl. Metal from the floor bent upwards, forming into crude metal Golems. The golems thrashed through the oncoming wall of Droids. The Golems obliterated the remaining droids, ending the test.  
Pidge dropped to the floor, She’d worn herself out with extensive use of power. 

The paladins cheered again, leaving the observation deck to congratulate Pidge.  
Pidge dusted herself off, a wide grin dusting her face.  
Being able to control her own creatures was exhilarating. It allowed her to use the extent of her mind to, essentially, have her own army. 

“So,” Lance asked “What exactly is your elemental power? In fact, what are all your Powers?”  
Lance had been curious since he first met the paladins two days ago, but he wasn’t sure if it was proper etiquette to discuss Powers. 

“I have Golem Creation and Corpse Manipulation. Meaning I can control Corpses and I have the power to create Golems. As you should know, Elemental Powers can only last for a maximum of five hours. The golems dissipate after my power runs out and the corpses just become corpses.” As always, Pidge explained more than Lance asked for, but he was happy for the information anyways. 

Keith’s answer was short and simple. “Geo-Thermokinesis and Self-detonation.” He didn’t bother to explain his powers. 

“Self-detonation?! Like exploding on will?” The red Paladin nodded. His eyebrows raised, he didn’t understand why Lance was making a big deal. “Do you actually explode or is it just the air around you explodes? Is there blood? Does it hurt?” Keith took a step back, surprised by the tsunami of questions. 

“Uh, it doesn’t hurts and I don’t explode. It’s hard to explain.” Keith paused, looking towards the black Paladin for help. Shiro, in response, shrugged. “It’s kinda like the air around me explodes, except I’m the source of my explosion, kinda.” Lance thought Keith’s power were awesome, but he’d never say. “And Geo-thermokinesis is manipulation of Lava and magma.” Keith added to avoid more questions. 

Lance’s questions were cut short by Allura, who wished to continue the ECS. Lance let out a groan, but reluctantly turned back towards the observation deck, leaving Shiro on the deck for his test. 

Like Pidge, Shiro entered the pod, it quickly scanned him and the room morphed around him. 

One by one, the paladins entered. They completed their tests and all waited to discover what Lance’s tests will hold. 

The blue paladin anxiously took to the pod. He had no idea how to activate his powers or his bayard. Gripping the bayard tightly, Lance stepped into the pod. 

The door shut behind him with a hiss. A screen flashed open in front of Lance. It was small but it seemed to be tell Lance directions. Lance couldn’t read the directions because they were in another Language but the pictures for the directions were simple. 

Following the directions, Lance placed his right hand on a glowing hand print. It pricked his finger and begun a DNA scan. A scanner began measuring his body type and dimensions.  
After the scanning was complete, it hissed back open, revealing Lance’s first tests. 

Water quickly filled the pod and flushed Lance out. Swimming to the top, Lance noticed a foam board floated on top of the still water. Smirking, the blue paladin climbed onto the board. He sat a third of the way from the bottom of the board. One foot hanging off each side.  
Once in position, waves began to form in the water. Lance twisted himself so he was horizontal with the waves and watched for the right one. 

 

A large wave barreled towards Lance. Quickly, the teen turned so the wave was behind. He laid belly first onto the board, his feet hanging slightly over the edge. Once the wave was close enough, Lance began to paddle. The wave nipped at his heels before it grabbed the board, allowing Lance to stop paddling. The Blue paladin quickly hopped on his feet, letting out a whoop as he surf the wave. Eventually, Lance approached the wave and was forced off the board. Laughing, Lance fell backwards off the board. With a splash, Lance dunked under the water, just as it began to disappear. 

Lance understood why the other paladins enjoyed the ECS. Although he didn’t know what Surfing had to do with his physical capabilities, he wasn't gonna complain. He’d only gotten past one part and he was already having the time of his life. 

The paladins in the observation deck cheered as the next part began. Lance jumped to his feet, water dripping off his armor as the next part began.

Lance glanced uncertainly at the next test. Trapeze Acrobatics.  
Sure, he loved acrobatics. It was almost as if he flying. He’d wanted to fly since he was a boy.  
That wasn’t the problem, he didn’t want anyone to know he was an acrobat. His pride was getting in the way. 

Lance had learned it from an old job he had, as a maid. He’d worked for an old circus performer his freshman year of high school. In exchange for his work, the Trapeze artist taught him the technique and gave him a few bucks. 

Lance knew he had a bit of talent in the art of trapeze acrobatics, he would have just preferred to keep it to himself. 

Reluctantly, Lance climbed up the ladder. The second his feet were off the floor, the lights dimmed. A faint blue glow shining on the suspended ropes. 

The bars lance needed to grab onto were a couple feet away, nothing too difficult to grab onto. 

Lance took a deep breath and ran off the edge of platform. He grabbed the bar, using the momentum to flip to the next bar. He caught the bar with the crook of his knee.  
Reaching his hands out, Lance swung to the next bar, grasping it firming in his hands. 

Shiro watched as Lance flipped through the air. His body curving in amazing ways so that the blue Paladin could reach one pole after another. It was one fluid motion, almost like water. 

At the last bar, Lance flung himself too far forward. He was unable hook his knees on the bar. Shiro leaned forward, he didn’t want Lance to fall and hurt himself. 

Quickly thinking, the Blue Paladin tucked his feet in and shot out his hands. His fingers brushed up against the bar and Lance slammed onto the ground. “Holy shit! Ow, Ow, ow, ow.” The Blue Paladin yelped, slowly rolling his wrist. 

Shiro wanted to make sure the Blue Paladin was okay, but it was against the rules of the test. One may only intervene if the tester is in a life threatening situation.  
“Lance, are you okay?” Shiro shouted.  
The Blue Paladin looked up, giving his leader a thumbs up. 

“Yeah, I just landed weird.” 

Lance’s next to test were mentally based. The first one Lance was required to make a ‘life or death’ choice. The second one, Lance played a game of chess against a bot.  
He lost.  
Lance would later claim it was a close game. 

The next tests were the power tests. While Lance was eager to test his powers, he didn’t know how to. He also had yet to use his Bayard. The next test was sure to test him on both. 

Centuries dropped from the ceiling. Their metal skin crackling with electricity. Several puddles of water littered the floor. Lance quickly pulled out the Bayard. By some force, the Bayard began to change. Its form flickered between a rifle and a hand gun before settling on the hand gun. Lance didn’t know how he’d managed to get the thing to work, but needless to say, he wasn’t going to complain. 

The Bullets for the guns seem to create themselves out of thin air, shooting endless at the centuries. Unfortunately, they seemed to little damage. The centuries quickly advanced. Groaning, Lance pivoted on his heels and ran. The centuries shooting at his heels. 

The hairs on Lance’s arm stood the electricity rolling off the centuries. It gave lance an idea.  
Lance ducked down and rolled underneath a century. He head for the puddles in hope that they would shut down with the water.  
As Lance slammed his foot into the puddle and fuzzy sensation filled his body. When his other foot hit the ground, Lance was on the other side of the room. 

Confused, Lance glanced around. He was still in front of a puddle, just not the same one. He turned around and jumped onto the puddle. Once again the fuzzy sensation filled him and he stood in front of the centuries. Lance raised his Bayard to shoot the hand gun. 

His hands were met with the thin surface of a rifle. Despite his confusion, Lance quickly shot. The second the bullet reached its target, Lance jumped into the puddle. From across the room, Lance quickly shot century after century. 

A couple centuries got to close, prompting Lance to accidentally activate his powers. A strong arm of water burst from the ground. Slapping the centuries away from himself. Lance used his powers to bring a torrent of water down on the remaining centuries. After all the centuries were gone, Lance dramatically fell onto the floor. The water seemed to follow Lance’s movements. 

Shiro decided Water was perfect for Lance. Water was beautiful and fun, but it was also dangerous and terrifying. It was fluid and agile yet powerful and unpredictable. People had a reason to be afraid of water, and Shiro could see, Lance was a forced to be reckoned with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. Chapter five will out whenever the fuck I want it to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is coming sooner than one think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg 139 kudos. I can’t believe y’all actually like my story.

Shiro extended his hand towards the Blue Paladin off the floor, who was refusing to sit up. “Come on, Lance. Don’t make me carry you.” Lance stared at the black Paladin. He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Carry me, Mega Milk.”  
Shiro smirked mischievously. “If you say so.” The black Paladin leaned over. He scooped Lance over his shoulder and walked out of the training room. 

Lance squawked as Shiro effortlessly carried him. The black Paladin cackled when Lance wiggled in his arms.   
“Put me down, you freak of nature”   
Shiro, with a stubborn smile, tightened his grip. “Just for that, I won’t.” The smaller teen let out a gasp and playfully smacked Shiro on the back. Shiro laughed.   
“Takashi,” Lance whined, “I have to take a shower.” After a moment of silence, Shiro reluctantly put Lance down. Lance stuck out his tongue before the blue paladin turned his heel and walked off to the showers. 

Shiro watched his retreating form until another paladin made themselves known. Keith gave Shiro an unimpressed look. “Takashi?” Keith let out an exasperated sigh, “You’re letting him call you fucking Takashi. You don’t even like it when I call you Takashi.” 

Shiro awkwardly scratched the back of head, “First off language, this is a house of the lord.” Keith snorted. “Second, it sounds weird coming from anyone else.” It felt weird for Lance to call Shiro, Shiro. His mind had already called Shiro, Takashi. It felt foreign. Shiro liked Lance calling him Takashi. He felt special to Lance, not just another paladin. “Now if excuse me. I need to take a shower.” Shiro began to turn around. 

Keith placed his hand on hips and spoke. “Didn’t Lance just head to the communal showers?” It was a well known fact that Keith had no filter. All words freely flowed from his mouth. Shiro wished they didn't. “You aren’t planning on peeping on him, are you? I mean he’s gonna be naked and all.”   
Shiro stops and turns around. “No. I’m- I’m just showering. Keith get your mind out of the gutters. Besides, we’re both men.” His face was bright red with the suggestion. 

“Whatever, you perv.”

 

Two weeks. Lance had been inside the castle for two weeks. He hadn’t been outside in two weeks. Sure, he’d been able to see the glistening, bustling capital but he hadn’t been allowed outside. Lance didn’t have the faintest clue of why. It made him a bit upset that he couldn’t be trusted to leave, but Lance was an optimist. He plastered on a smile for everyone, except for Keith.   
After two weeks of being cramped in a castle, Lance woke up to blaring alarms. Without any warning, Alluras commanding voice told all Paladin to get dress it in their uniforms. The confused teen was then dragged into a car and shipped off to the Altea war front, along with the lions of Voltron, Allura and her adviser and the other four paladins. Unsurprisingly, no one told him a damn thing. 

Lance sighed, leaning his forehead against the window of the car. The stars shone brightly in the night sky, shimmering as if they were their own universe. Completely separate from the war and it’s nulling effect.   
Lance’s once beautiful home had been tainted by the war. It used to glow, but when Lotor and his army came, the land darkened. The colors of his home became desaturated and bleak. His home no longer look beautifu,l it looked broken. Lance knew one thing, that the stars would never been tainted by war. They danced to far into the heavens to be touched by something so human. 

In another world, Lance might’ve gone to space and avoided the war.   
He might’ve helped his family.  
He might’ve been happy. 

Lance’s eyes soon grew tired of looking at the stars and the slipped closed. The other inhabitants of the car paid no mind. With a challenge ahead, their newest member would need the rest.

Shiro jolted from his thoughts as a head landed on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see the soft brown hairs of Lance. Afraid to wake the teen, Shiro let the Blue Paladin rest on him. It was only fair since the black Paladin had practically dragged the younger into hell. 

If anything were to happen to Lance, Shiro would blame himself. 

 

“Paladins, I have gotten word from The blade of Mamora that Hagar is taking prisoners in for experimenting. Your mission today is to evacuate the prisoners from the war front. Altean soldiers will be protecting you back until your cross over the western border. Then it’s just you and your lions.” Allura turned towards Lance. “Lance, this is a pivotal point in your effort in the war. Since you do not have the experience to fight on your own, you must stick to Shiro’s side. Got it?” 

Lance nodded. They were hours away from the battle. A day away from his home. 

“We’re dropping you off soon. You’ll ride your lions the rest of the way.” 

The team nodded and began slipping on their helmets. The lions then formed themselves as the car slowed. The paladins filed out, Lance following Shiro. 

Lance gulped as he hopped on his lion. Blue instantly calmed his nerves. Lance couldn’t help but assume the worse. He’d seen the war, but only from afar. 

Voltron traveled for a half an hour before stopping at a cliff. The cliff overlooked a small village. 

Below them, soldiers from both sides fought. Alteans dresses in white shot surges of power at the Galra dressed in purple. The Galra with enhanced power of their own. One Galra took out groups of Alteans. 

Some soldiers held guns and launched bombs into Galra trenches. They retaliated with gas bombs.  
Powerful Elementals rolled into battle. The obliterated every enemy in their place. Both sides strategically sent soldiers across the town square. The town square lacked any protection against the storm of powers and bullets. 

It was horrid. 

Shiro suddenly pulled Lance to the ground as the other Paladin crouched down. An explosion rocked the ground. Lance guessed they must have been spotted from the cliff. 

The reality of what Lance was doing hit him with enough force to kill him. Lance McClain, a level twelve maid, was going to fight in a war he didn’t want to be a part of. 

“I’m gonna die.” Lance thought bitterly as he dusted debris off his knees. Shiro pulled Lance to his feet and led him down the The team split ways and joined the battle. 

Lance wasn’t ready to fight, but it seemed like he didn’t have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got big plans for the next chapter. Haha


	6. First kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance enters the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh. People actually like my stories.

The sounds of war meshed together creating a symphony of destruction. The sounds of explosions created a base that would haunt Lance for the rest of his life. The screams of the dead made up the choir. The bullets raining down; the melody of war. The last sounds mixed together like a bubbling cauldron. Elementals power could not be distinguished by sounds. Their noise was silence like a cat slowly stalking its prey.

All Lance could hear was noise. His ears rang as he followed closely at Shiro’s heels. His mind trying to wrap itself around the battle. The older Paladin fiercely protecting Lance as he drank up the scene. Their lions protecting the two from an onslaught of fire. 

The two were soon confronted by a cabal of Galra.

A cabal is a group of Elementals in different branches who team up together. Their powers usually complemented each other. Cabals are usually assigned by generals. Voltron could be considered a Cabal. 

Unfortunately for the blue and black paladins this cobal severely outnumbered them. Ten to two.   
The Galra quickly surrounded Lance and Shiro. 

“Do I get the pleasure of taking out the Champion?” The Cabal leader sneered. Shiro didn’t move but, Lance could see a small flicker of movement behind him. The Cabal didn’t notice, they were focused elsewhere. Lance realized, the Galra were staring at him. 

They mumbled between each other before shrinking the circle. “Aren’t you Lotor’s little toy? He’s been looking for you, ya know.” One Galra exclaimed as he took a fighting position. Shiro tensed, turning away from the leader. 

Another Galra spoke. “Yeah yeah. Commander Lotor’s been looking for you. He doesn’t like that little stunt you pulled.” The Galra exchanged looks. “Little blue.” Lance saw the movement again. “Lotor wants you back.” 

And all hell broke lose. 

The leader dropped dead, scratches stretching down his back. The other Cabal members pounced. Lance jumped back tripping over rubble. Five Cabal members surrounded lance and the rest went after Shiro. One member grabbed Lance by the collar of his armor. 

“Lotor will be pleased.” Lance summoned his Bayard and aimed at the head of the one holding him, but he didn’t shoot. His hands shook. Lance didn’t utter a word. 

The Cabal members laughed and thrusted his head into the dirt. Lance yelped as rocks imbedded themselves in his cheek. 

Shiro was dangerous. Each punch could kill a man. His power ran wild in controlled chaos. Lightning and wind swirled around his opponents as a distraction. Stealthily, his shadow would sneak behind and claw out the backs of his opponents. 

The Cabal didn’t expect the shadow since most Elementals only had one power. Only a select few had multiple powers. Shiro’s Powers were Animated Shadow and Atmokinesis. The Cabal saw the Atmokinesis but they never saw the shadow. 

When Shiro heard Lance yelp, he quickly ended the lives of his opponents. He then turned towards the Blue Paladin. His arm raised in defense.   
“Step any closer and we’ll cut his neck.” Shiro froze. Lance was pinned to the ground. His face had been removed from the dirt and his head pulled back. Lance’s neck had a knife pressed firmly against. A small bead of blood could be seen. 

“Lance, you have to shoot them.” Shiro shouted. Lance shut his eyes and shook his head, causing the knife to rub against his skin. “Lance, they’ll kill you.” 

The Cabal snickered again. “Nah, we’re gonna take ‘im to Lotor.” Lance’s eye snapped open.   
In Lance’s eyes, Lotor was the sole reason that Lance was that situation. If Lotor couldn’t keep his dick to himself, Lance would never have found out he has powers.   
The member with the knife stared at him. “You don’t like Lotor, now do you, little blue?” 

Lance let out a sigh. Then he kicked out his foot and toppled a couple Galra. Rolling onto his feet, Lance summoned his bayard. His pointed it straight at the Galra below him. Lance didn’t shoot. He couldn’t shoot. 

“Lance you have to shoot him.” Shiro pleaded. Lance nodded before shutting his eyes. He quickly pressed the trigger. 

Bang. 

Hot liquid splashed onto his face. Peeling his eyes open, Lance stared into the gaping hole of his victim. Blood pooled from entry point. The skull had cracked when the body dropped and blood spattered on Lance’s clothes. 

A choked noise escape past the blue paladin’s lips. His hands shook. His eyes teared up. 

The realization that Lance had just killed a man hit him like the gentle slap of a brick to the face. 

Shiro’s heart broke. The second Lance shot, he had darted forward, ending the lives of the Cabal quickly. Lance created his distraction. 

Shiro couldn’t stand what he saw. Lance stood over the body he just killed. The blue paladin sobbed as his eye bore into the corpse. Lance’s bayard discarded beside him. The blue lion rubbed against Shiro, drawing him from his thoughts. Blue trotted to her paladin. She circled him slowly, keeping an eye for approaching threats. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw Pidge. An army of corpses surrounding her as she valiantly fought. The swarm of corpses scratching and clawing at enemies with animalistic intent. The green paladin paused and turn towards Shiro. She had time before the galra would get through her army. 

Pidge looked from Lance to Shiro. Her face morphed from fierce to solemn. She gestured to Lance. Shiro understood the meaning. 

Get him off the battlefield. 

Shiro rushed to Lance. He stood in front of the body blocking it from the Blue paladins view. Shiro threw his hand over Lance’s eyes and scooped him up. He ran into the nearest building. 

With his powers ready, Shiro bursted into the building. The coast was clear. 

Shiro carefully sat down still holding Lance. He adjusted Lance so that his chin was resting on the Blue Paladins head. 

“Shhh. It’s okay, kitten.” He whispered. As a child, Shiro had been called Kitten by various family members. The nicknamed fit Lance.   
“This is war. Everyone kills. We just gotta remember we’re on the good.” Lance twisted around. 

“The good side?” Lance asked, his voice was hoarse, but loud. Shiro noticed saliva stuck to his lips. “Takashi,” Lance looked towards his hand. Dots of scarlet blood decorated them like beads. “I just killed a man.” His voice was barely a whisper. New tears formed in his eyes. “I’m a murder. I just ended a life. A fucking life.” Lance scrubbed his hands. “His blood is on my hands. His family will be mourning because of me.” Lance felt his throat tighten. Thick emotions spilling out his mouth. The Blue Paladin faced Shiro. 

“War is grey.” He said before more tears spilled over. They sliced through his vocal cords. He couldn’t speak.

Shiro understood what he meant. The world wasn’t black and white. Neither is war. The world was like a bruise. It was black and blue and purple and even yellow. And like a bruise, the world hurt like a bitch. 

“It’s gonna be okay, kitten.” 

Shiro vividly remembered the first time he had killed someone. Almost like it was yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop. Chapter 7 should be out shortly.


	7. Past tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Shiros life before Voltron.

The peaceful world of Alteans had been united after the crowning of Princess Allura of Altea. With such peace, soldiers were no longer needed and Shiro marched on his way. After a couple weeks of living off Soldiers funds, Shiro received a letter of request. 

The letter read:  
Dear Commander Takashi Shirogane,

Due to your exquisite skills in combat and your extraordinary gift of two powers, the Galaxy Garrison School of Elemental Achievement requests you as a combative Professor. We will provide housing, meals, transportation (if needed) and an assistant. If you choose the accept, we (the GGSEA) will negotiate your wages. 

During your years attending, you were incredible student. We hope that you can make history teaching the young ones of GGSEA and brighten the future. 

The Galaxy Garrison school of Elemental Achievement   
Shoot for the stars. 

Sincerely,

Headmaster Professor Iverson.

Shiro had no choice but to accept the offer. He lived off funds. The apartment he lived in barely counted as a home.   
So, one month later, Shiro packed up his things and moved to the school in the middle of the Balmeran desert. 

Altea had recently added two new provinces, Arus and Balmera. The Garrison, while Altean owned, had lived on the Balmeran desert since before the alliance. Balmerans were peaceful people and didn’t mind having a school on land they couldn’t colonize on.  
Their alliance existed to celebrate one hundred years of peace between the countries. 

When he arrive, Teachers and students alike greeted the soldier with open arms. Headmaster Professor Iverson personally greeted him. Shiro’s assistant guided the combative professor to his quarters. In the rush of his entrance Shiro never got his assistant's name. 

Shiro dropped his bags beside the door. His quarters had a simple layout. A small bedroom with a dresser and a queen size bed. A closet tucked away in the corner. A spacious living located in front of the door. In the living room a small couch claimed the floor. 

To Shiro’s relief, a television sat pressed against the wall. Directly across from the television was a small desk. 

His quarters screamed domestic life. Shiro loved it. They weren’t extravagant. It wasn’t squished and small. Shiros new home had a boring, normal air. Shiro silently thanked the world. 

Shiro was surprised by the small kitchen that opened up to the living. The kitchen had all the necessaries and nothing more. 

The combative professor unpacked his things quickly and neatly before he paid a visit to his new neighbor. His assistant-who Shiro had yet to learn the name of-lived in the quarters next to him. 

From the hallway, Shiro could hear loud music and someone’s off key singing. He struck the doorway way twice and stepped back. The music paused and shuffling could be heard. The door creaked open and a teen with a mullet stood in front of it. 

“What.” From where Shiro stood, he could see inside the other's room. Unlike his, this room was fully decorated. Band posters and photos lined the wall. Black out curtains trapped the light, making his assistants room look like a dungeon. 

“I never got your name.” Shiro stammered out, surprised by the harsh tone. The smaller teen scoffed and turned towards the door. 

“Keith.” 

Shiro couldn’t help himself. “You should tone down that edge, you might cut yourself.” Thinking, Shiro realized he should of kept his mouth shut. Keith probably had a knife collection or something. 

To his surprise, Keith laughed. “Whatever, dad.” 

 

In the months following, Shiro became close friends with Keith. 

Shiro lazily drank his coffee as he read the news.   
Small revolts across the Galra border, but nothing Altea couldn’t handle.   
With a sigh, Shiro stood from the chair. The professor walked out the room and down the hallway to his room, the training room. 

The former soldier knew if the revolts kept happening, he be called fight. Pulled from his job and life, plucked from his students future like a flower is a field of weeds.   
Shiro just wished peace couldn’t lasted longer. 

When Shiro stepped into the training room, He wasn’t surprised to find Keith fighting away at the droids that endlessly poured through the ceiling.   
His assistant seemed to dance like. He twirled and burned, creating the illusion of a fire. Stretching from his hand were long, raging beams of Lava. Eventually Keith let the droids surround him. 

Once they were close enough, Keith snapped his fingers. The droids exploded backwards, pieces flying every which way. In a controlled environment such as the training room, Keith's explosive abilities were weakened to prevent injury of others, but out in the field, Keith could kill hundreds with the snap of his fingers. 

Elementals don’t have to move their body to active their powers, but it helps with controlling them. For instance, every time Keith causes an explosion, he snaps his fingers. This focuses the mind on a single body part and allows elemental energy to flow freely.   
It’s subtle movement, like a blink of an eye or click of a tongue. Every Elemental has their own movement. 

Keith turned off the training sequence and choked down water just as their kindergarten class walked through the doors. They hobbled on their feet, laughing and playing as Shiro rolled out a special device for testing children's powers.

“Alright kids.” The room silenced. “Today we’ll be finding out each of your powers. Mr. Kogane will then sort each of you into a Cabal.” 

Halfway through the class period, the light shut off and the building went into lockdown. The Garrison had three back up generators and ran on solar power; it would never just shut off. Fearing the worst, Shiro ushered the children into a supply closet. The children obediently stayed silent. 

Shiro and Keith stayed just inside the door, armed and ready to fight. A voice came over the intercom. 

“Hello, Garrison students. My name is Prince Lotor of the Galran empire. Today, I shall declare war on Altea.” Shiro could hear the children whimper. “The reason I’m telling you this is because your school is the most promising school in all of Altea. I simply wish to get rid of Altea’s future strongest.” Lotor chuckled. “Don’t worry, with my luck, you’ll become a martyr. Enjoy the after life.” The intercom shut off and Galra flooded the building. 

Shiro ran into the supply closet. “Children, don’t move. Don’t make a sound. I am going to lock this door okay? If you hear any noises, don’t move. Promise me?” And the children promised.   
Shiro locked the closet just as galra burst through the door. 

Instantly, Shiro attacked. Despite being in the military, Shiro had yet kill anyone. He had joined in a time of peace. Shiro didn’t hesitate. He had been trained to kill and he’d do just that. 

Keith worked beside him. Fillayed skin hanging off their faces.   
One by one, the Galra dropped, but not by the hands of Keith and Shiro. 

Lotor stepped over the bodies and approached the two. “You certainly put up a fight, huh.” Keith sent a spurt of Lava towards Lotor. To his surprise, It bounced off the air and dissolved. “None if that. I’m sparing your lives, if.” He paused and looked around. “If you tell me where the children are.”

Keith snarled as Lotor looked around the room.   
Shiro tapped his finger on his thigh. His shadow set to work. 

“As if, you bastard. Go jump off a bridge.” Keith snapped. Licking his lips, Lotor walked about room. The prince ignored Keith entirely. 

Shiro sent a subtle glance towards Keith.  
Within a moment, both Elementals attacked with full force. Keith shot whips of Lava at Lotor while Shiro set a army of storms. Lightning and Lava danced together creating a dangerous air. 

Lotor jumped back a smile spreading across his face. “Ohohoho. Fighting are we.” Lotor licked his lips slowly; gravity went haywire. Shiros shadow approached Lotor from behind. It dug it’s claws into the Lotor’s back while Keith jumped on Lotor. With a snap of his finger, Lotor was surrounded by explosions. 

When the smoke clear, Lotor held a dazed look before shaking it off and jumping to his feet. “Well, well. Dual powers rare indeed. In that case, I must go. Sendak.” A man walked into the room. 

“Kill them.”

Using gravity manipulation, Lotor flew out of the room.   
Sendak approach quickly, taking Shiro off guard. With a single boulder, Shiro could feel each tendon pulling off his arm. His bone cracked the impact. With a strangled scream, Shiro felt his arm detach from his body. It fell with a thud. Bile rose his his throat but he kept it down turning to Sendak. 

With a flick of his wrist, Shiro's shadow gouged Sendak eyes out. It made slashed his neck a dissipated just has Shiro lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not happy with this chapter, but it’s writtren.


	8. People Not places.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Blooms and Something burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking maple. 200 Kudos. That 300 more than I expected. 
> 
> As Y’all probably noticed, (and don’t care about) I changed my account name. It now matches my tumblr. *Shameless self promo*

A successful prison break caused a cheery air and light chatter to fill the van. The blood and grime that covered the paladins went ignored. 

Lance scratched at his skin, wanting nothing more than to wash all the blood off his face. He felt dirty, unclean. Lance could feel regret oozing out of his skin. He felt like he had committed a crime. His mother would have called him a sinner. 

Luckily for the blue paladin, Shiro happily distracted him. 

“Ok. Ok. I got one.” Shiro gushed. “I heard sugar heals burns on the tongue, can you heal mine? Since you’re so sweet.” There was a moment of silence before the two burst into laughter. 

“That was terrible.” Lance cackled. His hand slapped down on the helmet which sat on his lap. “This one's a classic.”  
Shiro turns towards the blue paladin. The countryside of Altea blazed by. The sunset illuminated Lance. He glowed a light pink. Lance dazzled. Shiro couldn’t look away. Lance mesmerized the black Paladin.  
The blue paladin is a spider, and Shiro just got caught in his web. 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, ‘cause you’re the only ten I see.” Lance paused. “Wait, I fucked up.” Laughter erupted from Shiro. His hands wrapped around his stomach as the black paladin bellowed.  
Lance groaned, rolling his head back. “Fucking asshole.” 

Comfortable silence greeted to two. The playful pickup line dissolved into just simply enjoying the other company. 

Unfortunately, with silence comes thoughts. Thoughts Lance doesn’t wish to think. Memories he wished to forget. So away with the silence. 

“Takashi, Just what was the thing that killed the cabal leader? I know it was you.” Lance always had pegged himself as a Curious person.  
Often as a child, Lance would crawl himself into dangerous situations just because curiosity could not be contained. 

Lance glanced down at his hands. “Sorry. Sorry. Rude Question. Ignore me.” Non-Elementals were not allowed to ask about Elementals powers. This rule had been drilled, and slapped, into his head. 

This rule existed to keep the ‘ignorant’ Non-Elementals ‘safe’. In truth, the rule existed to keep Non-Elementals afraid. 

Shiro laughed. “Don’t worry Lance. I don’t mind, but,” Shiro pressed two fingers to his lips. “It’s a secret. Don’t tell.”  
Lance smiled. He brought his own finger to his lips and pretended to zip them up. The blue paladin tossed away the make-believe key.  
“I have two powers. One is Atmokinesis or weather manipulation and the other animated shadow. Which basically mean my shadow can move.” The black paladin smirked and tapped his fingers against his thigh. “For example, I can do this.” Shiro directed his shadow behind Lance. The begun tickle him. 

Lance screeched. “Takashi Shirogane, you snake!” He yelled, holding his sides for protection. “Oh, you're gonna get it.” Lance lean forward. His arms raised, ready for battle. 

Shiro backed up with fakes nervousness. “Now now.” He held his hand up. “I come in peac-“ the car came to a sudden stop. In flung the two to the ground. 

A wailed filled their ears. “Altea.” Allura cried from her spot in the front of the car. “It’s burning.”

Lance darted to the window. Sure enough, the crowning capital of Altea shimmered with flames. Smoke swirled in the sky, the sunset filtering through the haze. 

It reminded Lance of a monochrome painting. 

The Galra has used the prisoners as a distraction. They invaded the capital and took hold of the government. 

The paladins jumped from the car, their lions came to life and they set into action. There wasn’t much they could do to save Altea but They could save the citizens. 

Lance stealthily perched behind the crumbling wall of the castle. His gun poised on his shoulder. Lance had to shoot whether he liked it or not. Altea was his home, he was a part of the war. Lance was a Paladin. He had to help. 

Aim.  
Pull.  
Bang. 

He was a perfect shot. 

Aim.  
Pull.  
Bang. 

Even with trembling hands, he never missed. 

Aim.  
Pull.  
Bang. 

Foggy eyes and labored breath, the blue paladin shot target after target. 

The other paladins led the civilians out of the capital. The passed him, each crying or wailing. Except for the Children, almost as if they had expected this outcome. 

Lance stood from his hiding spot. He followed the citizens closely. When the group reached the car, Coran drove them to safety. 

The paladins gathered around Queen Allura. She sat on her knees as she wept. Her kingdom had fallen. Altea was no more. She couldn’t stand it. Her home, her legacy. Everything she had known and grown to love was gone. 

The paladins sat in silence as their Queen sobbed. Lance curled his hands, his blood boiled. “Allura, Quit your whining.” He screeched, earning him dirty looks from a few paladins. The queen ignored him. “No! You’re not gonna sit there and cry.” He stopped up to Allura and slapped her across the face. “Your country, Your kingdom is not those stupid buildings. Altea does not exist between the walls of that fucking prison of a castle.” Lance spat as he spoke. He Had her attention. 

“Altea isn’t a place, dumbass. It’s the people who call it their home. Altea is me, Altea is my family. Altea is you. You are our Queen.” She stared at him with a mixture of emotions. “Now get off your ass and Lead your fucking people. Lead us, Queen Allura. It’s your job. It’s your birthright to wear a brave face.” 

Allura stood to her feet. She said not a word, let her tears fall. The queen opened her mouth to speak, but Lance wasn’t done. 

“Bravery isn’t fearlessness. It’s facing fear with a middle finger and a proud ‘fuck you.’ My kingdom was my home and I left mine for yours. You’re not gonna give up. You’re gonna march to your people and we’re gonna win this war. The capital is lost but Altea is driving south. Go!” He shouted. 

Allura marched towards the blue paladin. Her face stern. Determination burned in her eye. “Don’t speak to your Queen like that.” She wrapped Lance into a hug and whispered into his ear. “Thank you, Lance.” Shaking the dirt off her armor, The Queen directed the paladins away from the burning capital. 

 

Prince Lotor chuckled. He swirled a glass of wine and watched the Paladins from afar. “Guards.” Two soldiers stepped in front of the Prince.

“You know what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so late. You can kill me.


	9. Poverty Towns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew meets two Galra Rebels and Lance deals with a mindnight monster attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is out of town so I’ll edit another time.

Since Coran had drove the citizens out, The paladins had to walk away from the city. As the capital burned, soot, ash and smoke wafted out.  
Dirt and Grime covered too much of Lance’s helmet to be worn. Not to mention a crack spread across the glass when his face was shoved into the ground. He’d hardly noticed.  
A sharpshooter must be able to see properly. This left the blue paladin inhaling the air. He could feel the ash sticking to the sides of his throat.  
Coughing, Lance covered his mouth with his hand. The air felt brutal as it burned down his throat. 

Wheezing, Lance felt someone shoving a helmet on his head. His breathing instantly got better. The helmets were designed to flush out any toxins. 

The blue paladin turned around to see Shiro, helmetless. The gesture made Lance’s face break into a grin. 

“Thanks, Kashi!”  
Shiro had something to say but was shushed by the blue paladin. Lance crouched down, ushering the other to follow, he then pulled out his Bayard aiming it forward.  
“Alright, whos there.” He yelled one finger placed on the trigger. 

Two Galra soldiers stepped forward, their hands raised above their heads.  
“Please! Don’t shoot!” One spoke. “My name is Thadak. My partner and I are apart of the rebel force, The blade of Marmora. We come in peace.” Lance lowered his gun and stood up.  
Allura spoke with the rebels. 

The soldiers worked undercover in Lotor’s fleet but they were recently discovered. Thadak and his partner, Saren, wished to travel with them.  
Allura was hesitant but agreed. She had long since gotten over her hatred for the Galra. Not all were bad. 

And so, Thadak and Saren joined the trek to the Altea safe houses. 

Lance liked them. Thadak was a pleasure to talk to and Saren was mischievous. The paladins soon learned that Saren was mute, leaving only two people who could communicate with the rebel. Lance and Thadak.

“So, Thadak, My dude, What do you do in the blade of Marmora? Can you teach me some cool ninja moves?” Lance asked, walking beside the two Galra. 

Thadak laughed, looking down at the paladin. “I don’t see a problem with that.” The Galran smiled. Lance could see a row of pearl white shark teeth behind the grin.  
Most might have been scared but, Lance thought the teeth added to Thadak’s charm. 

Thadak began to show Lance a fighting move. The blue paladin easily copied the stance. 

Shiro watched from afar. His emotions brewed and bubbles beneath his skin. A thick brothy soup of apprehension and jealousy cooked. He didn’t trust Galra.  
The black paladin knew not every Galra was bad. But it was hard to lose the mindset that every Galra had been deceased by a virus.  
They were an apple orchard poised by the same soil.  
Admittedly, Shiro Did not blame every Galra, but he didn’t like the two rebels. His apprehension towards them was understandable. After all, the black paladin had lost so much because of the Galra.  
Despite the lack of trust Shiro had for the Galra, he did nothing to stop Lance from talking to the rebels. 

Allura led paladins to a small town. The town was poor and dirty. No citizen was above a level ten and most were peasants. It was a town of farmers and maids. The paladins did not want to enter the city but they had no choice. 

“Queen Allura, Isn’t there like dangerous diseases in poverty towns?” Pidge reasoned. She was against sleeping in the town despite her growing exhaustion. 

“Yeah,” Keith began. “The town is probably full of thieves and dirty homeless people who haven’t ever taken a bath.” 

“As much as I want to sleep, I don’t think we’ll be safe in this town, Allura.” Hunk spoke. 

Lance walked ahead of the group, choosing to avoid accusing anyone of anything. “You guys know I literally lived in a Poverty town.” His words went unnoticed. Only a few members in his town had running water. When the war broke out many families were forced to the streets. Taxes increased throwing many middle class families into poverty. 

“You cannot function properly as a paladin if you have not had sleep. Therefore, we’re staying.” Allura commanded and led the paladins towards the city. No one complained. 

As they entered the town, Lance noticed to things. One, the roads were not paved, just like his home. And two, there were a lot of children.  
A crowd had gathered along the sides of the dirt path. They watched eagerly as their queen and their mightiest warriors entered their dirty town. The children watched in awe as the paladins passed in the streets. 

Allura tried speaking to the citizens but the shied away in fear. It’s best not to talk to upper level men, Lance recalled bitterly of his own similar actions. 

A child with bright red hair approached Lance. He tugged on the cuff his paladin armor. Lance looked toward the boy. His freckles covered with dirt and his clothes looked ratty and old. Despite this the child looked at Lance without fear. “I really like the color blue.” He said, his voice loud and clear. Lance could see parents look at the exchange with fear. What will the paladin do? They most definitely thought. 

Lance smiled widely. “Me too. It’s my favorite color.” He leaned closer to the child and whispered loudly. “It’s way better than red.” Lance pointed towards Keith, who geared in return. 

The child giggled. “Yeah, My brother Mack likes the color red.” The boy scrunched his nose in disgust. “I like the color Blue because it looks like the sky and the sea. I love the sea. Have you seen the sea, Mister?” The child rambled. 

“I have. I love the ocean. I especially like looking for shells on the beach.” Lance exclaimed. The blue paladin was good with children. after growing up with in a big family he knew just how to treat them. 

The child gasped. He grabbed Lance’s hand and started pulling him towards a building. “I have a shell collection. Wanna see?” Lance nodded as the kid continued to blabber on. “My name Soc. You’re my new friend okay? What is your name?” 

Soc dragged Lance into a house. The other paladins looking confusingly in his direction by doing nothing to stop the child. “Mama!!” The child yelled, slamming the door shut. “I brought a friend home. His name is Lancey and he’s gonna see my collection.”

The mother exited the kitchen, her hands covered in flour. “Soc, What have I said about-“ She count her sentence short as she saw her son dragging a paladin of Voltron into her home. 

“I’m sorry for intruding, ma’am. He dragged me here and I can’t resist children.” Lance laughed. The mother stared at him disbelief. “We were walking to a refugee site but it was getting late and this town was close. Not to mention we’re exhausted and hungry. We decided to stay the night.” Soc started yelling about letting Lance stay. 

The mother laughed. “You can stay here for the night if you want.” Soc cheered. “Soc, Honey, You and your brother go get the other paladins. Me and your friend with make dinner.” The child dashed out the room. 

The mother then led Lance to the kitchen. “Lancey, Was it?” Lance mumbled his real name. “Will you grab a pan? It’s in the cabinet.” 

Lance handed the pan to the Lady. “You don’t have-“  
The mother shushed him. She placed the pan over the stove and turned to lance. 

“Nonsense, You’re way too skinny to be a warrior.” Lance tried to argue but the mother kept speaking. “My name is Hana. But you can call me Mama if you want.” She started to cook. “Now Tell me, What is a boy like you doing fighting in this war?” 

Lance moved around the kitchen. “I have no choice. If I’m a paladin, I can provide for my family.” Hana looked confused. Elementals are supposed to be rich. “I wasn’t born with powers. Don’t ask how, I don’t know. I am technically still a level 12. We- they live in poverty. And the Queen said if I fight for her she’ll keep my family protected and paid for.”

Hana stopped cooking. “But, your so young.” She said. 

Lance smiled. “I won’t be when this mess is over.” To Lance, this meant two things. One, That when the war was finally he would be much older or dead. Two, the horrors of war would wash away his wonder. For Lance, This war would be the end of him. 

At least his family was provided for. 

“That’s exactly what my oldest son said.” Hana cried, tears in her eye. “If you see him, my son, tell him his mother loves him. His name is Rolo.” Lance agreed. 

The other paladins walked in. Keith dragged Lance out of the kitchen. “Lance.” He hissed. “Why are we staying in this dirty shack?” Keith growled. “We’re gonna get lice or something.” 

Lance scoffed. “Don’t get your undies in a twist, Mr.Prissy Pants. I happened to think this house is lovely and if you pampered Ass can’t handle it you can go sleep in the streets with the homeless.”

Pidge barked. “Ohhh burn. Take that Keith, you spicy boi.” Lance and Pidge high-fived, causing the red paladin to march off. 

Hana soon served the paladins. She forced everyone, including Allura, to completely clear their plates. “You May be the Queen of Altea, but this is my castle, young Lady, eat your green beans.” Allura quickly shoved the green beans in her mouth, amusement glinting in her eyes. 

Then Hana sent the paladins to bed, much to the anger of Pidge. “Ok, mom.” She said sarcastically, earning a warning from Hana. 

Much to the pleasure of Lance, he ended sharing a bed with Shiro. Unfortunately, it was a twin size. “So, Shiro, How’re we gonna do this?” Lance spoke, earning Shiro’s attention. The black Paladin in the middle of stripping off his armor. “This bed is definitely not big enough for both of to have half. So, We gonna spoon?” Lance asked bluntly. 

Shiro felt his face light up. He and Lance spooning each other, both of them only wear underwear. “I guess, we have to.” He shrugs nervously. 

 

Halfway through the night, Lance wakes up to the sounds of crashing and the feeling of Shiro’s breathe on his neck. His arm casually draped over Lance. Not wishing to wake up the black Paladin, Lance quietly creeps out of the room.

Finding nothing inside, Lance walked outside Hana’s house. Clinging to the building is a large monster. Erosion acids dripping from its jaw. The Galra symbol branded on its thigh. 

Lance noticed the beast but the monsters did not notice him. So, The Blue paladin quietly called upon his water abilities. He didn’t want to call on the other paladins for fear of the beast lashing out. Within a moment, He circled the monsters head and encased in water. 

The monster screeched loudly thrashing about. It swung its tail against the wall of a building. Lance could lights turning on and windows opening. The beast snapped its jaw. The water began to turn a bright green as the acid saliva mixed with the water. 

Lance could feel his skin burning, almost as if the acid was in his blood. Fortunately, the beast seemed also affected by his own acid. It twitched and screamed as acid dug into xits face and eroded it eyes . Then the beast laid still, on the ground. 

Blisters covered his hands, his heart beating erratically in his ears. Everything thing began to blend together. He vaguely noticed his fingers beginning to numb and his blood boiling. 

The other paladins arrive shortly, the sounds of cheering waking them from there comas. The town crowded around Lance. 

Muffled words bounced around the room. His ears felt like cotton. His eyes drooped but Shiro wouldn’t let him sleep. He didn’t remember getting inside. 

“Lance, You can’t sleep until we get poison out, okay Kitten?” Shiro said, shaking Lance’s shoulders. The blue paladin cocked his head to the side and stared blankly at Shiro. 

He didn’t remember being poisoned, but his mind quickly jumped to another subject. “But ‘m tired. And my head hurts.” Lance whined, dropping his head into Shiro’s lap.

Shiro looked to Allura as she explained the situation. “The Galra had apparently been tracking us. They sent one of their genetic monstrosities into the town to kill us. Lance must have heard the noise and went to investigate.” Allura spoke. “I’m assuming from there attacked it and the poison from its spit entered his body somehow. Pidge?”

Pidge pushed her glasses onto her face. “My guess is that the poison was transferred elementally, or through his element powers. Given the fact there is no entry point.” She pointed out. “Pros of this are the fact that it hasn’t gotten into his blood and it won’t kill him. Cons we don’t know the actual effects, but we can assume based on Lance’s current reaction, it’s not a good effect.” 

The two Galra rebels stood. “We’re Sorry. They could have been possibly tracking us. We meant no harm. I swear. We’ll leave now.” Thadak apologized. Allura assured them that Thadak and Saren could stay. 

Lance couldn’t concentrate. Cotton filled his mind and fire filled his blood. Everything hurt and ached. At the same time Lance couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t feel his head in Shiro’s lap. He couldn’t feel delicate hands wrapping his fingers despite knowing that they were there. He couldn’t hear anything, his ears rang. Lance felt miserable. 

His mind spent years pulling pieces together to decipher the words floating through the air. “I think he has a fever.” Pidge said, handing a thermometer towards Shiro. 

Lance could vaguely tell they were still in Hana’s house but they seemed to be getting ready to leave. “Maybe he’s cold?” Hunk poked. 

“I think he’s breathing weird.” Keith added. 

The paladins gathered around him. “Coran will take a look at him when we get to the safe house.” Allura added. “In the meantime, we’ll have to carry him or something.”

Lance reached out and hooked onto the nearest thing. 

“I guess Shiro’s carrying him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I don’t know either. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Chrysler

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter comes out whenever I want them to. 
> 
> If you wish to contact me, My Tumblr is:  
> a-brat-without-talent  
> You can messages me, or scream at me. Whatever the hell you want.


End file.
